Disk drives and other storage devices are usually equipped with activity lights that indicate when the drive is actively transferring data to and from a computer system. These lights tend to flicker consistent with the activity of the drive. Further, the activity lights are located proximate the disk drives, which many times are not viewable by a user. In some cases, the drives are located in a portion of the system not viewable by a user during normal use of the drive. The system itself may be located beneath a table, and a user cannot see the activity light even if openly viewable otherwise.